A gift of many Lifetimes
by IheartJanto-X
Summary: It's Ianto's 30th Birthday, and someone thought to drop in and give a little gift. Janto. Slight X-over with Doctor Who. Finished :
1. Chapter 1

"Happy Birthday, Ianto" Tosh yelled as the cog door rolled closed behind her. Ianto smiled as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist immediately.

"Happy Birthday" Jack breathed in his ear, making Ianto shiver.

"God, thirty years old" Ianto smiled, "That's a triumph in this job"

"And you don't look a day over 29"

Ianto laughed, turning in Jack's arms and wrapping his arms around Jack's neck.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Jack"

Jack leaned in, pausing when he was just an inch from Ianto's lips.

"hmm, I bet" he murmured smugly, "I'm pretty sure It'll get me somewhere"

He chastely kissed Ianto's soft lips, stroking his cheek tenderly. Ianto sighed contently, and Jack grinned and pulled back, much to Ianto's annoyance.

"Okay" he grumbled, "Flattery can get you further than that"

Jack chuckled, "Oh really?" he smirked, "How much further?"

* * *

Neither one of them heard the rather distinctive sound of the TARDIS approaching. At least, if they did they showed no signs of it. It was because of this that the sight that met the Doctor as he entered Jack's office may haunt him for a few decades.

"Woah!" he yelled, slapping a hand over his eyes, "Okay, um, I'll wait outside, you two come see me when you're, um......done"

With that he walked out of the office, his face a picture of horror and embarrassment. In fact, it was quite similar to the look on Ianto's face at that moment. Ianto desperately tried to locate his shirt, finally finding it thrown across a lampshade. Jack was a lot calmer, casually putting on his shirt but leaving it undone.

"Bloody Hell, bloody Hell, bloody hell" Ianto muttered under his breath as he dressed, occasionally throwing in a few welsh swear words.

"Calm down, Ianto" Jack was smirking, "It's not as if this is the first time we've been caught"

Ianto glared at him, "That doesn't make it any less embarrassing, Jack"

Jack walked over and grabbed his hand, "Come on, let's face the music"

He was still smiling smugly as they walked into the main part of the Hub to find the Doctor, who was slumped across the sofa, grinning up at them.

"Hello, Boys!" he winked, causing Ianto to blush. Jack chuckled, wrapping a secure arm around Ianto's waist.

"What can we do for you, Doc?" He asked, "I'm guessing you're not just popping in"

"Well, Jacky boy, it's actually something I can do for you" he smiled, "Tell me, Ianto Jones, it's your birthday today, yes?"

Ianto nodded, still not quite meeting the doctor's eyes.

"Well, I decided to come give my good friend Ianto a birthday present"

Ianto looked confused, "um...thank you, but you came all this way just to give me a present?"

"Oh, it's one Hell of a present though" he grinned. "Come with me a minute" he gestured for him to follow him into the TARDIS.

He reluctantly headed for the big blue box, Jack close behind him.

"Woah, there, Jacky, where're you going?" the doctor laughed, placing a hand on his chest.

Jack blinked, "What?"

"It's IANTO'S birthday present, Jack!" he insisted, "So IANTO get's to see it first"

"Fine" Jack grumbled.

The Doctor triumphantly pulled Ianto into the TARDIS, shutting the door behind them.

"So what do you think?" he gestured at the vast interior of the TARDIS.

"It's amazing" Ianto smiled, "Is this my present?"

"Ianto Jones, how tight do you think I am?!" He laughed, "No, of course not!" he casually flicked a switch, and the TARDIS jolted into life, causing Ianto to stumble.

From outside, Jack, realising what was happening, ran to the door. He gasped as he found the door to be locked.

"Doctor! Where're you taking him? DOCTOR!"

He hammered on the TARDIS door, his hands doing nothing to prevent the TARDIS slowly fading away, off to another world or another time. Jack slumped to the floor, confused and upset. Of course, he trusted the Doctor with his life, and he knew he could never put Ianto in danger, but a part of him felt that something was very wrong. But there was nothing he could do, except wait, yet again, for his doctor.

* * *

Next Chapter coming soon, I promise. Okay, I know it seems pretty pointless right now, but I swear it's leading somewhere, and Janto fans will hopefully **love** it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto pulled himself to his feet, staring accusingly at the doctor.

"Okay, what's going on?"

The Doctor sighed, "This isn't just a present to you, Ianto. I owe Jack a lot, and I think I've finally found a way to repay him, but it all depends on you"

"what do you mean?"

"Ianto, how far are you willing to go for Jack? How much does he mean to you?" he questioned, "think carefully before you answer"

Ianto looked bewildered, but he took a deep breath and answered, "I've never loved anyone like I love Jack. He's probably oblivious, and to him I'm probably just a part-time shag, but I don't care. I'm in love with him, Doctor, and I'd die for him"

The Doctor nodded, "Good, cause that's probably what it's gonna take"

"Doctor, I don't understand, where, or when, are we going?"

"well, I suppose it depends on your perspective" he reasoned, "technically, everything you'll see has already happened to Jack, but it happened in the year 200,100"

"So you could say we're going 'Back to the Future'?" Ianto raised his eyebrows.

The doctor chuckled "I supposed you could"

The TARDIS suddenly came to a stop, landing roughly. This time, Ianto was prepared, grabbing onto the side of a console as they hit the ground.

"Here we are then!" The Doctor announced brightly, but turned suddenly serious, "Right, Ianto, this is very important"

Ianto nodded.

"This is Satellite 5. Jack will be here, but you can't let on that you know him, because this Jack won't have met you yet"

"Okay" Ianto headed for the door.

"Wait a minute!" The doctor said sharply, "I've landed at precisely 5 minutes before it happens, and what you have to do his go straight to your left and start shooting" The Doctor didn't look particularly pleased with this fact.

Ianto looked confused, "What do you mean? Precisely 5 minutes before what?"

"5 minutes before Jack dies for the first time" The Doctor answered, "He's the last man standing, him against the Daleks, alone. This is how he became immortal, Ianto"

Ianto's eyes widened, "So...why are you showing me this?"

"Because, if I'm right, and if you fight alongside him, you'll be healed like he was"

Ianto took a moment to absorb it, "You mean, I'll become immortal?"

"Is that what you want? Because if not, I can take you back to Jack, you can tell him I took you to see the Earth from space, or something, and we can pretend it never happened"

Ianto thought about it, "But Jack always said that you thought he was 'wrong', an impossible thing"

The doctor smiled, "I did. But maybe the world needs a bit of impossibility, and I know his would make Jack happy"

Ianto smiled back, "Let's do this"

The doctor took Ianto to a very non-descript corridor. They could already hear gunshots and lasers in the distance, a sign that the battle, and Jack, wasn't very far away.

"Okay, Ianto, in a few minutes Jack will come round that corner, followed by Daleks. I'll tell you now that your gun won't work against them, but you'll have to try and fight them off. If Jack asks you questions, don't tell him your name, and don't make out that you know him." The Doctor sighed, "Ianto, I've never done this before, so I'm not entirely sure it will work,"

"So what will happen if it doesn't?"  
The Doctor remained silent, and Ianto nodded. He was willing to take the risk, for Jack.

The guns became louder, and the doctor thrust a gun into Ianto's hand.

"Good Luck" he said to the young Welshman, before heading back to the TARDIS. He had to be gone before Jack had a chance to see him, or he could cause yet another temporal paradox. He'd come to the conclusion that they were usually a bad idea.

* * *

Jack backed around the corner, a huge machine gun in each hand, yelling as Daleks followed him around the corner. Ianto took a deep breath and began shooting, much to the surprise of Jack. He glanced at the man beside him, confused but entirely grateful for the help. He made a mental note to introduce himself after this was all over. This man looked like the kind of guy he'd want to get to know.

As the battle became more futile, both men resigned themselves to the fact that they weren't getting out of this alive. They ended up backed against a wall, shooting the indestructible creatures with all they had.

"It's a shame we didn't get to know each other better!" Jack yelled over the noise of the gunshots. Ianto smiled, knowing they would get to know each other very well in Jack's future.  
They stopped against the wall, both out of bullets and trapped. The Daleks stopped in front of them, poised to attack.

"EXTERMINATE!" They yelled robotically as they fired, and Jack retorted sarcastically

"I kind of figured that"

Ianto smiled at the fact that, even when faced with death, Jack remained his brave, sarcastic self. He held on to that thought as the Daleks struck, shooting him and Jack against the wall. As his eyes closed and his life seeped away, he thought of Jack and their forever, or least the chance of forever. It all depended on the Doctor's plan. If it worked, he would become like Jack and be happy. If not, then he had sacrificed himself for nothing....

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to write, and sorry the ending's a bit...dodgy :s**

****


	3. Chapter 3

"_I bring Life"_

And that was exactly what she did. She bought life to everything she cared for, including Jack. Jack, and anything he was in contact with at the time. Jack had died in a cold, empty metal corridor, with nothing any more alive than the Daleks he'd been slain by. At least, that was the way it would have worked out, if not for the Doctor. As it was, Jack had been touching something, or rather someone, when he was given immortality. As he had been shot to the floor, his hand had come to rest on the leg of a certain Welshman. As he gasped alive for the first time, the leg was snatched from beneath his hand, leaving Jack unsure of whether or not it had been there in the first place. All of these thoughts were dismissed when he heard the unmistakeable sound of the TARDIS taking off. He leaped to his feet and ran in the direction of the noise, but he was too late. The TARDIS faded from view just as Jack reached it, leaving him stranded on an alien satellite, with no easy way off it.

* * *

Ianto gasped awake, only to be dragged off towards the TARDIS in seconds. As the door closed behind him and the doctor, he collapsed to the floor, breathless.

"Bloody Hell!" he gasped, "Is that what Jack goes through every time?"

The Doctor nodded; "I think so, having never done it myself, obviously" he was casually walking around the TARDIS, flipping switches as he went.

"God, what the Hell was he wearing?" Ianto muttered, "He looked like a Sting wannabe"

"Yes, well, Jack had a run-in with robotic makeover experts" The Doctor laughed, "He was rather pleased when they stripped him on national TV"

"Sounds about right" Ianto deadpanned, "So what happens now?"

"I take you back to Jack"

"Yes, but how do we know if it worked"

The Doctor sighed, "There's only one way to find out"

Ianto considered, "You know he'll never forgive you if you bring me back dead, so that leaves only one option"

"What's that?"

"Take me back, let me say something to him, a goodbye, at least, then...do it"

"Ianto, I can't let you sacrifice yourself"

"Jack trusts you, Doctor, and so do I" Ianto smiled comfortingly, "And if it didn't work, then at least I die trying to help myself, not a bad way to go"

The Doctor uncharacteristically pulled Ianto into a hug.

"You're a brave man, Ianto Jones; Jack doesn't give you enough credit"

"Oh, he does, believe me" Ianto smirked.

The Doctor pulled back and glared, "God, you're as bad as him with your innuendos"

The TARDIS suddenly came to a stop.

"You ready for this?" The doctor asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Ianto sighed, as they walked out into the HUB, ready to discover the fate of Ianto Jones...


	4. Chapter 4

As the TARDIS materialized back into the Hub, Jack stopped frantically pacing and sighed with relief. He smiled hugely when his two favourite people in the world stepped out and greeted him. He rushed over to Ianto and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Calm down, Jack" he laughed, "We weren't gone that long"

"You gave me a heart attack, just taking off like that"

"It's not as if it would kill you" the Doctor muttered. He shuffled nervously on his feet.

"What's wrong, Doc?" Jack asked. The Doctor couldn't look Jack in the eye, knowing that, if this didn't work, he would be responsible for the death of his lover. Jack let go of Ianto and turned to the Doctor, concerned.

"Seriously, what happened?"

Jack suddenly heard the sound of a gun, and span round to see Ianto holding his own Webley. He had obviously taken it out of Jack's holster when he was locked in the tight embrace.

"Well, that was sneaky" Jack grinned. But his smile faded as he noticed the serious look on Ianto's face. He looked between the two men, both faces a mask of nerves and sadness.

"Okay, what's going on?" Jack was getting worried.

"Jack" Ianto sighed, "This is something I need to do, for both of us. I just need you to know, just in case I never get another chance, that I love you. I've always loved you, and I've just never had the guts to tell you. And....it was good, me and you"

"Ianto, what's...?"

"Ready, Doctor?" The doctor nodded solemnly.

"Wish me luck" he sighed, placing the gun on the side of his head. Jack gasped, realising what was happening.

"Ianto, Don't!"

"Bye, Jack" he smiled, closing his eyes and pulling the trigger. There was a deafening bang that echoed all through the HUB. Jack dashed forward as his lover's body crumpled to the floor, tears streaming down his face.

"Ianto!" he sobbed, clutching at Ianto and holding him to his chest. There was blood dripping down onto Jack's shirt, but he was too hysterical to notice.

"That's one brave Welshman" The Doctor murmured, bringing Jack back down to Earth. He looked up at the Doctor from where he was crouched on the floor.

"Where the Hell did you take him?!" he yelled angrily. The doctor remained silent, and Jack didn't pursue it. All he cared about was the man who lay dead beside him, the man he had been completely in love with, but had never showed it.

* * *

Jack sat on the floor next to Ianto's body, stroking his hair gently. He still had tears running down his cheeks, but he was passed noticing.

"I'm so sorry, Ianto" he murmured, "I'm sorry I didn't save you, and that I never told you I loved you too" he broke into fresh sobs, "I don't know what to do anymore!" he cried, putting his head in his hands.

The Doctor was getting slightly panicked now. It had been almost 20 minutes since Ianto had died, and there was no sign of him coming back to life. He moved and sat down next to Jack, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"He did it for you, you know" The Doctor said, causing Jack to look up in confusion, "Where I took him, there was a chance he could help you, and himself. He knew the risks, and he took that chance"

"So he committed suicide for me?" Jack cried.

The Doctor sighed, "No, that's not what I meant, um... I don't know how to put this, but... I took him to Satellite 5"

Jack gasped, "You showed him all that death, the future of the human race as TV dependent maniacs who got slaughtered Daleks" Jack looked down at his dead lover, another wave of sadness washing over him as he realised how upset the future would have made Ianto.

"You're forgetting something else that happened there, Jack, something that was responsible for you meeting him in the first place"

Jack's eyes widened in recognition, "I became immortal" The Doctor nodded. Jack was still confused,

"But why would you show Ianto that? And why would it make him want to..." he choked back a sob as he finished.

"I had this idea that if the situation was right, he could become like you" The Doctor admitted, "But there was always a risk, and he had to be completely sure this was what he wanted. He told me he would die for you, Jack. I was so sure it would work. I guess I was wrong" he sighed sadly.

Jack looked at the Doctor, seeing the guilt in his eyes. He'd only taken his eyes off Ianto for a few seconds, but as he did so, there was a small, croaky voice from between the man and the timelord.

_"Your faith in me never fails to surprise me"_


	5. Chapter 5

There was a startled gasp from both of them as Ianto sat up, fully alive. The bullet wound was completely healed. He looked down at his hands in wonder, then smiled to himself as he realised he was alive.

"Ianto" Jack breathed, "You're alive!"

"You can't get rid of me that easily" Ianto smirked, before turning to the Doctor, who was grinning widely.

"Thank you, Doctor"

"My pleasure"

"Am I missing something here?" Jack asked. Ianto smiled at him and gave him a gentle kiss.

"He took me to the year 200100, Jack, to satellite 5.

"I fought alongside you, the past you, and died with you" he stroked Jack's cheek tenderly, "You were touching me when you became immortal, on the inner thigh I might add, coming on to me even in death" he rolled his eyes, and Jack laughed gently.

"So, I was touching you, what does that mean?"

"Well, you just saw, didn't you? I shot myself in the head, something that should've been fatal, and yet here I am, good as new"

"So...you're immortal?" he asked uncertainly. Ianto nodded. Jack pulled him into a bone crushing hug. He kissed the top of Ianto's head gently before whispering to him.

"Why?"

Ianto pulled back, confused, "Well, isn't it obvious?"

Jack shook his head mutely, and Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Jack, You're such an idiot sometimes!" Ianto smiled at his lover, "I love you, and I know I haven't admitted it before, but I do, and I want to stay with you forever" he stopped and looked down at the floor, "That is, if you want me"

Jack was gobsmacked, "Why on Earth wouldn't I want you?" he put his fingers under Ianto's chin to lift his eyes up to meet his own, "You're amazing, and I love you" he smiled.

Ianto blinked back tears, "Thank God for that!" he sighed, "I was starting to think I'd shot myself for nothing"

Jack glared momentarily, "And don't you dare pull a trick like that again, Ianto Jones" he said sternly, before his face broke into a smile once again, "I love you, Ianto"

"I love you too, Jack"

Jack grinned and pulled Ianto in for a kiss. It started off slow and comforting, but soon became more heated as Jack wound his hands into Ianto's hair, clasping their lips together passionately. Only a small, awkward cough from the Doctor bought them back to reality,

"I think I better leave you two with your good news," he said uncomfortably, "Ianto, it's been a pleasure working with you" he hugged both men before heading to the TARDIS, giving a reluctant salute to Jack as he stepped inside.

Jack and Ianto watched as the TARDIS faded out of sight, their hands clasped tightly together. They smiled to each other widely.

"So, what do you want to do now you're immortal?"

Ianto shrugged, "I dunno, I mean, we have forever"

"Forever and ever" Jack beamed, and he realised he had never been happier. The one curse he had always lived with, the loneliness of forever, was over.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to upload, and sorry it's not the best of endings.

More fics coming soon though :)

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
